Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again'
by Bethany1704
Summary: This is about what it was like for Peter to be abducted by the ravagers and how he managed to become one of them as the plan at the beginning was to return him to his father, so what changed?...


Peter didn't know what to do his mother the most important person in the world to him just died infront of him, once his granddad has dragged him away from his mom he just grabbed his bag and ran, like running away from the hospital would help him run away from the pain and the emptyness he's feeling right now.

He ran across the field before finally collapsing on the floor trying his best to slow his breathing down, all of a sudden a bright, blinding light shone down on him as he looked up all he could see was a giant spaceship then he could feel himself being pulled up.

"moooommmm"

Peter could feel himself on a cold steel floor in the exact same position he was sitting in on the field, he could feel the pain in his head starting to build up from squinting his eyes so tightly shut but he didn't care he was to scared to open his eyes, to scared to see what he was going to see.

He heard voices around him but they weren't speaking English they were speaking some strange language he never heard before. Okay he thought I need to open my eyes but even though his brain was thinking it his eyes were not registing it, after a long deep breath in, his eyes springed opened and then wided.

"aaaaaaaaa" he screamed infront of him were aliens and not like ET, they were blue but still resembled humans but with strange markings and some of the others did just look like humans just looking a bit on the ruff side. The crowd of people infront of him at first took the outburst as a shock but then they just laughed. That's when one of the human looking people lunched forwards and roughly grabbed him back the upper arm and pulled him closely to him, with his hands having a tight grip on his shoulders. That's when the blue guy stepped forwards with a weired looking machine, with a sharp looking needle attached to it, he tried to step backwards but the hands on his shoulders gripped even harder. The blue guy grabbed Peter's hand and holded his index finger out and without hesitation stabbed the sharp needle into his finger, until blood started to slowly drip down. Peter just stood there in fear, the terror and confusion blocked out the pain he was feeling. His finger was finally released and the machine made a bepping sound the blue guy seemed to study the machine carefully before knodding and this is when the guy behind him grabbed him again by the upper arm and started to drag him through the dark, strange corridors. Everything that has happened finally seemed to register with Peter and he began to scream, kick and hit even though he had no idea what he was hitting, but the sound of a groan and a mumble made him think he managed to get his capture at least.

"LET GO OF ME ...AAAAAA"

but none of it helped the man just flung Peter over his shoulder and carried on marching through the corridors until he stopped outside a room, a other man who was following closely behind opened the door revealing a small room, with a cot with a pillow and blanket on top in the furthest corner and what looked to Peter like a toilet in the other corner and some old metal storage units running down the side of the room. Peter was roughly droppd to his feet nearly falling over backwards in the process, and before leaving the man yanked the backpack of Peter's back and just left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed Peter ran up to it and started banging on it.

"Let me out...Who are you"

Peter carried this on until his hands were red and stinging from banging on the door, before he finally went and sat on the edge of the cot and all the things that has happened in the last hour came flooding back into his mind; his mom dieing right in front of him and than being kidnapped by aliens. Peter wasn't sure how long he was staring blankly at the walls for, deep inside his thoughts trying to process all that has happened before the blue guy came in and closely following behind him was the guy who put him in the room, as soon as Peter saw the blue guy pull out another strange looking device he backed into the corner of the crib pushing himself against the wall, the two guys let out a frustrated sigh and the normal looking guy walked up to Peter grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the bed so he's lying on his front, the guy pinned his arms down to his side keeping a wiggling Peter still. The blue guy stepped forwards and gently pushed the machine against the back of Peter's neck and a loud thump noise could be heard, like the noise a stapler makes and then Peter felt a sharp pain run down the back of his neck.

"aaaaaa" tears started to well up in Peter's eyes, he then felt the pressure on his body lift as the two guys stepped back a few steps. Peter could hear a buzzing noise in his head and all the noises in the room became mumbled, after a couple of minute it was like a fog has lifted and the noises became clear again and Peter sat up.

"Can ya understand me naw boy?" the sudden noise from the blue guy startled Peter and he just stared back.

"I said do ya understand me?"

Peter just nodded still with his eys wide opened in a fix position staring at the blue alien.

The blue guy clapped his hands loudly together making Peter jump.

"Great now we can get the inductions out the way, I'm Yondu the captain of this fine ship and this is Zraglin" moving a hand onto the other guys shoulder clasping it hard "and he is second in command".

"wwhhoo...whheerre...wwhhatt did you do to me" Peter stumbling over his words, trying to choose one of the thousands of questions he had to ask.

Yondu just smiled "That was just a translator, I won't bother ya with all the crap physics of it, but it just makes ya able to understand us"

"Who are you, why have you taken me, where are we, when"

Zraglin interupted before Peter could finish "aren't we just full of questions aye"

Yondu stepped a step forwards making Peter stiffen up "Well boy you're on my ship, see we are the Ravagers we are a intergalactic group of thieves, smugglers and pirates" a smile formed on his face like what he just said what something to be proud of "and you...and you are wanted so we collected you"

Peter was in shock, what does he mean I'm wanted, why me...Peter began to speak "buttt" he was interupted again but by this time Yondu.

"I think that's enough questions for now, just behave yourself and do what you're told and we won't have any problems" that smile he had before appeared again on his face, the smile that send shivers down Peter's back.

A chuckle from Zraglin suddenly filled the room "aye if ya don't behave we could always eat ya" a look of both terror and ferror appeaded on Peter's face "None of the guys ever eaten terran before " and with that they both left the room chuckling leaving behind a confused and frightened Peter.

**"_Next chapter will be how Peter managed to change Yondu mind on not giving him to his dad and earning his place as a Ravager even though it won't be very easy for Peter. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any comments so I know if anyone would bother reading another chapter "_**


End file.
